


Stubborn

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Showers, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Seungkwan is adamant about refusing his mates' help after his heat, paying the consequences.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: can you maybe do just like an after-heat exhaustion thing hehe (i am a sucker for those things) like not being able to walk exhaustion(yet still trying, they stubborn) and just overall sleepyness
> 
> Ok this was a super cute concept so I really enjoyed writing it. Also, I saw Seungkwan-centric ships and chapters are particularly appreciated, so maybe I'll lean a little more that way ;)

Seungkwan's heat had been particulary long and painful this time around. The alphas had almost struggled to keep up with the omega's needs: one second he wanted to be brutally fucked and knotted and the next he just wanted sweet cuddles, a fluffy blanket and someone to rub his tummy.

The pack wasn't too worried about his mood swings: they had gone through the same thing with Jisoo.  
In a recently-presented omega, the first 3/4 heats could be irregular, sometime being early or particularly long, but a constant were the mood swings during their course.

They all knew things would eventually get more regular and the boy would find a balance, but, for the time being, they had to deal with it.  
Something they had not considered, however, was the omega's stubbornness at the end of it.

"Kwannie, please let us help, even Jihoon lets us do this for him" Minghao tried to convince him.

"Well, I am NOT Jihoon and I will NOT accept your help for something so simple" the omega retorted, clearly irritated, while crawling toward the edge of the nest and trying to stand on wobbly legs.

His mates could see the poorly concealed expression of pain on the singer's face and eyed him worriedly.

"We can't let him do this" Mingyu yelled-whispered to his alpha mates "He hasn't been standing for a whole week, not to mention he occupied this time being repeatedly fucked and knotted by us. No omega should be able to even stand with how sore his muscles are"

"I know Gyu and I know he's doing this to protect his pride. It's stupid, but if we don't respect his decision he might feel too controlled and dominated, even outside the bed, and that's something I want to avoid if he's not ok with it" Seungcheol explained.

They went back to look at his shaky frame trying to walk out the door toward the nearest bathroom. His body was still naked and covered in sweat, cum and slick, the last two oozing out of his gaping hole and trickling down the inside of his thighs.

He had to reach a shower to give himself a clean up, but, though the alphas usually carried and washed the omegas themselves, he had refused any help from them.   
He wanted to stand, walk and wash himself all on his own, but he hadn't counted the pain of sore muscles and the unbearable burning in his pelvis area.  
His mates never went easy or soft on them during heats, so all the brutal thrusts, knots and breeding he had recieved had taken a toll on him.

He winched in pain again as he took his fifth step forward, feeling the shock of the impact of his foot on the floor right in his ass. He stopped for a second, breathed through gritted teeth and then kept on walking.

Through his useless suffering, he was both happy and a bit upset his mates had listened to him, respecting his decision. If one of them would have scooped him in his arms right now, he would have definetly protested, but wouldn't have let go of him.

He continued to walk nonetheless, suppressing whimpers and wails at every step and gripping everything that came in his reach to support himself.  
In the hallway, however, there was nothing to grip and, while he was already seeing the light at the end of the tunnel (represented by the bathroom door), a particularly sharp bolt of pain ran through his leg, making him collapse on the floor.

His threw his hands forward, so he wouldn't hit his head, but his lower half just gave in and the crash was promptly heard by his mates.

Soonyoung was the first to rush out of the nest room and fear gripped his heart as soon as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, whimpering on the floor and looking in pain and embarrassed.

Tears swelled in Seungkwan's eyes when more members reached him and saw the state he was in. He felt weak, vulnerable. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Oh Kwannie" Soonyoung sighed, walking toward his mate and crouching down next to him, a soft smile on his face.

Seeing his sweet expression, the omega crumbled and finally gave up on his pride, making childish grabby hands toward him and whining, needy and desperate to be taken care of.

The dancer didn't hesitate to reach for him as soon as the boy accepted the contact and immediately picked him in arms, Seungkwan's legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, face buried in his chest.

"It's ok pup, alpha will take care of you, it's ok" Soonyoung soothed him, helped by Jeonghan, who approached the couple to pet the omega's hair and growl softly, comforting him.

"C'mon now, let's get you clean and pretty"

Seungkwan let them carry to the shower, only those two alphas coming in with him.  
Jeonghan checked the temperature of the water, waiting until it was warm enough before pulling his mates under the stream.

Soonyoung let the omega down, but supported him, letting him lean on his chest and gripping his hips to stabilise his tired body.

"Be good and let alphas wash you, ok angel?" The younger softly nodded, but they could tell he was a bit upset for not managing to get to the bathroom by himself.

"We know you're strong baby boy" Jeonghan started while massaging his scalp with sweet shampoo "You already showed us how resilient you are, there's no need to assert it by doing this kind of things. You are tired and sore, why won't you accept a little help when you need it?"

"I..." the omega hesitated.

"Go on pup, we'll listen" Soonyoung said, kissing his forehead.

"I don't want to...submit to you outside of my heat. I mean, sometimes it's fine, but I'm not like Jisoo who needs to frequently feel dominated. I was afraid you would impose that on me too, so I wanted to...show you I could make it on my own" 

"Pup we know you need spaces and freedom. Each of you omegas is different on this, but we respect all of your necessities, you know that. You could have just told us about it like Hoonie did, instead of risking hurting yourself" Jeonghan protested, his tone both soft and scolding.

Seungkwan huffed a half laugh   
"I was stupid, wasn't I?" 

"Aren't you always?" Soonyoung joked, earning a light slap on his bicep.

"Seriously though, you're not stupid, but what you did was dangerous and honestly useless" the older intervened.  
"Just promise us you won't do that again and we can forget about this" he added, washing away the shampoo from his hair and moving on to his body, massaging his shoulders and thighs to make his sore limbs relax.

"I promise hyung" the omega whispered softly.

"Good pup" the dancer rewarded him, pressing kisses all over his chubby cheeks and smooching his face, making the younger giggle like a baby.

"Sorry to interrupt you" the older singer spoke up "but I need your help Soonie. Can you take his leg like this and keep him still, please? Baby, I need to finger you a bit to let all the cum out, it's not healthy to let it stay inside too much" he added, now speaking to Seungkwan, who blushed and nodded, hiding his face back in Soonyoung's shoulder.

The alphas manoeuvred him so one of his legs was still on the shower floor, while the other was kept up by the dancer's arm, Seungkwan's knee hooked on his elbow.

Jeonghan inserted two fingers in him: the omega was still widely stretched from all the fucking of the past week, so he barely felt him, but whined in discomfort and embarrassment when the older grazed his abused prostate.

More cum trickled down his legs, promptly washed away by the steam of water and sent down the drain.

There was a knock on the shower glass.  
"Guys, Shua and Hoonie are already in the tub, when you're done with Kwannie bring him there as well"

"Sure Cheol" Jeonghan answered cheerfully.

"Okay pup, I'm picking you up again and we're going to the tub, alright?" Soonyoung murmured and Seungkwan immediately nodded.

Soaking in the warm bath, next to his omega mates and surrounded by his alphas, was his favourite part of the aftercare.

He let himself be carried out of the shower, Soonyoung only stopping to let Seungcheol scent him and then lowering him next to the other omegas.

Seungkwan immediately cuddled up to Jisoo, who was in the middle, already surrounded by Jihoon's arms, his head tucked under the shorter's chin. The older, however, turned to him when he sensed the younger omega enter the bath, kissing him on the cheek and whispering a soft, sweet "'You ok Kwannie?" 

"Yes hyung, Soonie and Hannie-hyung took care of me"

Needless to say, all of the alphas cooed at their babies being all soft and cuddly with each other, once again reminding them how whipped they were for them.

"Where's Channie?" Jihoon asked after greeting Seungkwan with some caresses and petting his hair.

"He was already sleeping. We didn't go hard on him, so we can wait tomorrow morning to clean him up. He's with Mingyu and Hansol" Jun explained.

"Mmmh shame, I wanted to use Gyu as my personal pillow tonight" the producer pouted.

_______________________________

When the alphas deemed them ready to get out, they shook them awake and helped them to get up, wrapping them in fluffy towels.

Seungcheol was ruffling Jihoon's hair with the towel, ignoring his protests, while Minghao and Wonwoo were trying to help an half asleep Jisoo to dress into a loose shirt and underwear.  
Jeonghan had gone back to put the dirty sheets and blankets away, so Jun and Soonyoung took care of Seungkwan, now more pliant and obedient in their hands.

This time, it was the older who picked him up bridal style and brought him back to the nest, where their mates were settling and cuddling close to each other.   
Jun laid him next to Seokmin, already half asleep and Soonyoung cuddled close to him, spooning him and hugging his body thight, nuzzling Seungkwan's now orange hair with his nose.

"I'm sorry" came the small whisper from the younger, almost inaudible.

"It's ok angel, just be a little less stubborn next time, 'kay?"

"Sure" the singer chuckled.

"Stubborn baby" Soonyoung smiled against his hair before falling in a heavy and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my love for Soonkwan is showing again eheh
> 
> As always, hope you liked it, but you can tell me yourself in the comments and don't hesitate to tell me if you have commissions and requests in mind ♡


End file.
